Victory Is Strength (Opening)
by JLyman
Summary: This is the intro sequence for my crossover "Victory Is Strength". Enjoy! :)


**This entry is basically whenever you feel like reading the intro before reading the current chapter of "Victory Is Strength" you are on.**

 **It did took me some time to think about this; and as a result, I believe having the intro in the first chapter was out of place.**

 **So, here ya go...**

* * *

 **(Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ OST: "Opening Cinematic")**

 **Get ready...**

(The next shots shows a hand grabbing Cresent Rose...)

(...two hands grabbing Mytrenaster and Gambol Shroud...)

(...and an arm grabbing Ember Celica.)

 **...for a dramatic collision...**

(The next shots shows someone rolling his arm...)

(...someone putting a white glove on...)

(...and someone tying a blue belt around his waist.)

 **...like no other!**

(The next shot shows an action sequence of the Z Fighters and many Huntsmen and Huntresses battling a large horde of Grimm.)

(In the midst of the fight, we are all introduced to the characters. All names are shown beside the character.)

(The first character is the same man from before. This time he's in the air, aiming a Ki ball at a number of Beowulves offscreen, while also holding up a hand gesture on his forehead. His hair also has changed into a golden color.)

 **Goku**

(The next character is the same black and red tinted hair girl from before. This time her back is turned, her weapon is over her shoulder, as she watches dead Grimm dissipating from existence. She looks over her shoulder at the screen and smiles.)

 **Ruby**

(The next character is new. It shows a man wearing a white and tanned colored armor, white gloves and combat boots, and a blue skin tight suit over his body. He has same golden colored hairdo as Goku does at this moment. He then charges up one of his most famous attacks: the Final Flash.)

 **Vegeta**

(The next character shows the same white haired girl from before. This time she is holding her weapon up in front of her, determined to fight the enemy offscreen.)

 **Weiss**

(The next character is new. It shows a young man wearing the same outfit Goku's wearing. His hair style, however, is different than the others; with a black hair strand standing outward in front. At a side angle, he then looks at the screen, furious, but then smirks.)

 **Gohan**

(The next character is the same long black haired girl from before. This time she is holding both parts of her weapon; her dagger at her side and her gun aiming directly at the screen, all connected with a ribbon. Her expression is the same as Gohan's, but she doesn't smirk.)

 **Blake**

(The next character is new. It shows another young man who has the same hair color as Goku and Vegeta, but it's in a different hairstyle. He wears a purple jacket, with a black shirt underneath, a red belt, and grey jeans. He unsheathes the sword from his back, but before he fully takes it off, he looks over his shoulder and smirks.)

 **Future Trunks**

(The next character is the same long blonde hair girl from before. This time she is in the air, grinning, while throwing her fist back down on at a Nevermore below.)

 **Yang**

(The next character is new. It shows a small man who is wearing the same outfit as Goku and Gohan. He charges up his most powerful technique, as Grimm charge up to him: the Kamehameha.)

 **Krillin**

(The next character is new. It shows a short blonde haired young man wearing white armor, with a black shirt underneath, brown shoes, and blue jeans. He is shown letting out a battle cry, as he charges towards the Grimm with a sword in one hand, and a shield in another.)

 **Jaune**

(The next character is new. It shows someone that's not Human or Faunas. The male had green skin and antennas over his head. He flings off the white and purple robe off of him, leaving a full purple shirt and pants underneath, and goes into a combat stance; smirking.)

 **Piccolo**

(The next character is new. It shows a long red haired young woman wearing red-orange-yellowed spartan style armor. At a side angle, she aims her spear at something offscreen, while holding her shield in another hand.)

 **Pyrrha**

(The next characters were new. It shows a woman with short blonde hair and a man with short black hair standing side by side; both in the same combat stance. Besides the hair color, and the different outfits, they both almost look exactly alike; as if they're both siblings.)

 **Android 18 and Android 17**

(The next character is new. It shows a man with short black hair, with a pink tint in front. He is wearing a green long sleeved shirt, with a black and gold design, pink cuffs, black shoes, and white jeans. He is shown charging towards the Grimm in front, while holding his two weapons in front as well.)

 **Ren**

(The next characters were new. It shows two boys smiling, one wearing the same outfit as Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, and the other wearing a smaller more simple outfit of Future Trunks' outfit. They then transform into the same hairstyle as Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks.)

 **Goten and Trunks**

(The next character is new. It shows a short orange haired girl wearing white shirt, black armor around her waist, a pink skirt, white arm bands, pink gloves, and pink shoes. She is then shown in the air preparing to slam her weapon down, as she drops closer to the ground.)

 **Nora**

(We then see a complete new shot.)

(The next shot shows all the characters introduced so far, standing side by side, as they all look at the fiery explosion.)

(We get close up looks of Goku and Ruby's eyes; both filled with anticipation and slight anger.)

 **A New Challenger Approaches!**

(The next shot shows the villains of the story.)

(Levitating in front, was a woman with long coal black hair, which actually covered her left eye. Her right eye however had a fiery glow.)

 **Cinder**

(On her left, was a man with short grey hair.)

 **Mercury**

(On her right, was a woman with short green hair.)

 **Emerald**

(The next shot shows three new characters standing next to Goku.)

(The first was a man with, not two eyes, but a third eye right above the other two. He had his hands folded together within the white and black style robe, as he looks closely at the scene in front.)

 **Tien**

(The second was another man with long black hair. He was wearing the same outfit as Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Krillin. He then enters into a combat stance.)

 **Yamcha**

(The third was a big, fat pink humanoid thing wearing a black shirt, white pants, and yellow shoes. He appears to be smiling.)

 **Majin Buu**

(The next shot shows Ruby looking up at Goku curiously.)

(We then see Goku's expression from anger to pure rage, as he prepares to fire a Kamehameha at the new opponents that none of his friends see at the moment...)

(...until now.)

(The next shot shows the enemies the Z Fighters had faced throughout their years. The first was a white and purple skinned alien, who was grinning menacingly, as he unleashes his full power beside Cinder.)

 **Frieza**

(The next villain was a green and black alien bug. He then grins, as he too unleashes his full power.)

 **Cell**

(The next villain was a small pink humanoid thing, similar to Majin Buu, with black eyes and blood red pupils.)

 **Kid Buu**

(The next shot shows Goku firing his Kamehameha.)

(But as it reaches the villains, it is suddenly redirected by a dark black version of another Kamehameha.)

(Goku, and the others, are shocked, as he turns towards the source.)

(The next shot reveals more villains. In front was a direct copy of Son Goku; but was wearing a dark grey version of his gi, and having a light pink version of Goku's current form. He smiles sinisterly at the Heroes.)

 **Goku Black**

(Standing near Black's left, was a dark red haired man wearing a Grimm mask, a black heavy coat, black pants, and black shoes. He then unsheathes his red sword and points it towards the group.)

 **Adam**

(Standing near Black's right, was a short orange haired man wearing a white coat, black pants, dark brown shoes, and a black bowl hat. He also had a cigar in his mouth, as he holds a cane in front of him.)

 **Roman**

(The next shot shows Goku and Ruby looking at each other; before the latter momentarily smirks at the former. Goku smirks back, looks back at the villains, and shouts-)

 _Goku: Ikou! **[Let's go!]**_

(The next shot shows the Z Fighters, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR, charging towards the villains; with the antagonists doing the same.)

(As they all get closer to each other, the area around them slowly begins to shake. Everyone seems to go full power...)

(At the last couple of shots, Goku and Vegeta fly past the Heroes, as they both transform into Super Sayianjin Blue...)

(...Frieza and Cell do the same, as Frieza transforms into his golden form, while Cell transforms into something unknown.)

(And right before their fists connect, the screen whitens, as the title is finally shown.)

 **RWBY**

 **X**

 **DRAGON BALL**

 **VICTORY _IS_ STRENGTH**


End file.
